The identification optical structure of a conventional fingerprint identification system is shown as FIGS. 1 and 2. It mainly includes a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) 1, a base 11, a light source device 12, and a blocking device 13 are arranged on the PCB 1. A sensing device 111 is arranged on the base 11. Finally, a transparent colloid 14 is packaged on the PCB 1. The blocking device 13 is arranged in order to effectively shield the stray lights from interfering the reading of the sensing device 111. However, this kind of structure still may not shield the interference of the stray lights. At the same time, the light source is distributed unevenly to make the identification system insensitive and decrease the yield rate due to the existence of the blocking device 13.
In order to solve the problems of the above mentioned structure of FIGS. 1 and 2, a structure is invented by the applicant which has the effects of effectively shielding the interference of the stray lights, effectively increasing the precision and sensitivity of reading of the sensing device, and improving the yield rate.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.
An aperture sensing structure for lighting fingerprint of the present invention is applied in the field of the fingerprint identification optical system. It is mainly used a lighting ring covered on a light source device of a circuit board to achieve the effects of effectively shielding the interference of light, making light source evenly distribute, and increasing the sensitivity of fingerprint identification.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art in view of the detailed description of preferred embodiments which follows, when considered together with the attached drawings and claims.